


As Light As a Feather

by Weirdodobird_Raven18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Filipino Mythology - Freeform, God of Death!Keith, Haphephobia, M/M, Moon God!Lance, Mythology References, Separations, Trust Issues, Zethrid is a dragon, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird_Raven18/pseuds/Weirdodobird_Raven18
Summary: Lance gets separated from his siblings, after Zethrid the serpent tried to devour them.Keith is afraid of being touched and touching others, and resents his powers. He meets a young god boy, who helps him overcome his fear.This story is based on an old Filipino story, about Bulan and Sidapa.





	As Light As a Feather

* * *

_"Lance! Run!"_

_"Ronnie!"_

_"Marco, hurry!"_

_"Luis, come on!"_

_"No! Brothers, sisters!"_

_"Go! Go! Go!"_

_"She's coming!"_

 

Keith sighed lonesomely, as the spirits looked at him pitifully. The young God stood up from his kneeling position, staring down at the withered flower. "Lord, why don't we just go back?" Whispered one of the spirits, unable to take seeing the empty look the god of death gave the withered plant. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just be different? Keith hated his powers, he hated bringing death. He hated killing everything he touched. He's a monster...

Suddenly, Keith felt something sniffing at his foot. Looking down, the god boy stared at the white haired creature examining his foot. A small smile decorated his features, as he went back down on his knees to greet the little bunny. The spirits smiled at the look of joy on their friend's face, a rare thing to see. As the bunny hopped closer to sniff at Keith's hand, the god of death quickly backed away. No, he would not allow being the reason for another creature's death today. He will not have it. The bunny, deciding that there was nothing special about him, decided to hop away. Watching the little critter go, the god gave another sad sigh. Once again, he was alone. With only the spirits of those who once lived, as his company. The walk back to the mountains was quiet, with the exception of the occasional breaking of a twig or two. The sun was beginning to set, but he was in no hurry. Despite being the God of death, Keith adored and wondered at the life surrounding him. From the low grass, to the high trees. Everything that has life, Keith loved. He cherished. But if only he could interact with them, like any normal person. If he could only pet that bunny, that living, breathing being. That curious creature. Just to prove, that he meant no harm. That he isn't a danger. But to say that he wasn't a danger, is a lie. He brings death to everything he touches, and if he had chose to pet that innocent thing, it would surely meet its demise. "Keith," a new yet familiar voice spoke from behind him. The death god turned to meet eyes with the person who called him, his only friend other than the spirits, Shiro. 

Shiro was the god of mountains, and the patron of warriors. He met Keith long ago, when he found the god of death weeping for the death of an infant left at the foot of his mountain home. Keith wished to care for the infant, but realized that he could do nothing. Because if he dare touch the poor thing, it would die. Keith managed to feed the thing, by giving him milk. But alas, it met with its demise after Keith accidentally grazed its skin. Keith and Shiro gave the baby a proper burial, but the infant's death left Keith with a scar and a fear. "What is it, Shiro?" Asked the god boy, giving him a melancholy smile . A mask to hide the loneliness he felt, the grief, the sorrow. "I'll be going for a while, something...  _happened_ with Allura and the others back at Altea. And I need you to watch over the mountains for a while, will you be willing to do that for me?" Keith furrowed his brows; what could've happened that needed Shiro to be there? The god boy shook his head, as the older male smiled at him. "Thank you, Keith. This means so much for me, I'll repay when I get back." Shiro said, nodding happily at the god of death. He made sure to keep his distance, not to make the poor boy uncomfortable. Keith was thankful that Shiro was understanding, and didn't try to push him. "Um, Shiro? What exactly is happening in Altea?" Keith asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. The god of death immediately felt bad, it wasn't his place to ask questions. He was about to apologize, when the mountain God stopped him. "No, Keith, it's fine. It's just Zethrid causing trouble, and the other gods, as well as the nagas, need my help." Keith's eyes widened, as he quickly bid his friend farewell before running back to his home. The spirits surrounding Keith began to whisper, asking questions. "What will you do, lord?" Asked one of them, as Keith continued to run till he reached the top of the mountain. He searched the sky, trying to spot him. To the east, he could see the others fighting against Zethrid. He doesn't want trouble, but if  _he_ gets hurt, that serpent will wish she never laid eyes on the moons. 

A loud roar pierced through the peaceful silence of night, as Keith's eyes darted to find the source. The god of death's eyes widened, as he quickly went down from his place to greet the Blue Lion. "Lance!" Exclaimed Keith, as he neared the two. The moon god was half-conscious, and was covered in multiple injuries. Blue fell down, weakened by the journey from the sky to the death god's realm. "Keith..." Lance began to cough, as he turned to meet his gaze. Keith felt his hands twitch, a part of him wishing to hold Lance and whisper comforting words in his ear. But another part of him, whispered that having any sort of physical contact may worsen Lance's state. "Lance..." Blue stared at him pleadingly, begging him to take her rider and help him. Keith gulped, looking back at Lance, who was bleeding from his head. His heart began to pound, as his fingers itched to touched him. To feel his warm, tan skin against his own. To bury his face in his shoulder. To caress his face and tell him everything will be alright. He can't risk killing Lance. Then, he remembered.

* * *

 

_It was a beautiful night as always, and the moons were dancing happily. Enchanting those whose eyes fall on them. Everyone loved them, everyone cared for them. Allura would sing for them, while Hunk would play his instruments. The mortals praised them, and Alfor adored them. Everybody would give them gifts, just to earn their affections. Keith would be lying, if he said he didn't fall victim to their charms. But unlike the other gods, he felt as though he had no chance to outperform the gods, but he still tried though. He asked the flowers to bloom and sent the fireflies to greet them. And to his luck, he was noticed. By the youngest of them all, Lance. He found the flowers and he found fireflies more endearing then all the songs and all the jewels he normally received. "Hello," the young moon god greeted. Keith felt blood rush to his cheeks, as he met his violet-grey eyes met with silver-blue ones. "Hi..." He whispered back shyly, not expecting the attention. "I'm Lance, thank you for your gifts. What's your name?" Keith gulped, before answering softly. "I'm Keith," he said as Lance outstretched his hand. Keith jolted back in instinct, as the spirits began to chastise Lance. Informing him of Keith's power and why he isn't used to being touched. "Oh..." The death god frowned softly, knowing that his newfound friend was disappointed and would probably be weirded out by him. "That's okay, Keith! Everyone's got something to fear!" Lance's reply took him aback, this never happened before. "I'll teach you to stop fearing physical contact, I swear!" Keith smiled, as Lance crossed his heart._

_And so their friendship began. Lance would visit him, and Keith continued to shower him with gifts. He could still remember, how it felt when Lance pressed his palms against his own. Keith never felt so scared, he closed his eyes, fearing that if he opened them. He'd see Lance's corpse, laying in front of him. But instead, he felt something warm gently pushing back against his palm._

_"Why aren't you scared of me?"_

_"I don't have to be scared, because I know you'll never hurt me."_

* * *

Gulping, Keith inched forward. Shakily placing his hand on Lance's cheek, as the latter stayed unconscious. Keith stayed that way for a while, forgetting that Lance was injured. He could still feel his heart beating, he could see the life in his body, although it was pulsating. Pushing back all his fears, Keith lifted Lance off the ground, as the spirits helped Blue stand up. They went back home, and Keith tended to all of Lance's wounds. That night, he slept far away from his friend, not wanting to harm him.

Lance woke up with all his wounds bandaged up, with a plate of food by his side. He recognized the place as Keith's, and after eating breakfast, began to look for him. "Keith?" Lance called out, when he finally found the death god. The god boy was sitting by the entrance of his home, enjoying the cool breeze. The god of death turned his gaze towards Lance, before standing up to meet him. "Lance, you're awake. Did you eat your breakfast?" The moon god nodded happily, before wrapping his arms around the shorter god. Keith winced at the contact, but soon relaxed into Lance's familiar touch. "Thank you for saving me, Keith." He whispered, before pulling away. Keith blushed and whispered his reply, as Lance giggled. The latter had two fingers under the death god's chin, before lifting his head so that he could press a kiss. Keith's eyes widened, before closing and wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. 

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Lance."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith as Sidapa, the kind and caring god of death in Visayan Mythology. 
> 
> Lance as Bulan, one of the seven gods/goddesses of the moon. 
> 
> Shiro as both Apolaki, god of the sun and patron of warriors; and Dumakulem, god of mountains.
> 
> Allura asked both Luyong Baybay, goddess of the tides; and Tala, goddess of the stars.
> 
> Hunk as both Pasipo, God of Music; and Bagobo, God of Facts.
> 
> Zethrid as both Ynagunid, the Visayan goddess of War; and Bakunawa, moon eater.
> 
> If the others were here:
> 
> Pidge as Dayea, Goddess of secrets. (I want them to be Lakapati as well, since Lakapati is known as either genderless or a hermaphrodite.)
> 
> Zarkon as Sitan, ruler of Kasanaan, the place of punishment.
> 
> Haggar as Mangagaway, wicked shapeshifter who can either kill or heal people. Or Hukluban, the goddess of Death.
> 
> Alfor as Bathala, the creator and supreme god.
> 
> Coran could be a Heavenly Babaylan, a high priest/priestess with direct contact with the gods.
> 
> This could be more than a oneshot....  
> Let me know what you guys think


End file.
